The Ultimate Prankster and How He Got Outpranked
The Ultimate Prankster and How He Got Outpranked is the 6th episode of season 1 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Artie. Plot 'Part 1: Darren, The Ultimate Prankster' His name was Darren. He wasn't the biggest bully in our school, that was Brutus but for me he was worse. He was my arch rival, my prank enemy. He came about a year ago. He wasn't an ordinary bully. He just liked to throw pies and stuff at people. Most people were fine with it. He did it to them once in a long while since he did it to evryone and people just laughed a bit about it, mostly because they were afraid. He already showed what he can do when Brutus got annoyed with his pranks and after he beat Darren up he was hit with 10 water ballons a day and 2 pies per day untill Brutus said sorry. Darren made it clear. You don't touch you, you don't touch me. That way no one really cared about what he did. The reason I hated him was different. I was the prank master before him. I usally didn't do painfull and anoying pranks. I only did nice and funny ones. When I tried to prank one of my friends the guy revealed the prank and ruined evrything and he said I'm an "amature" at this. That ticked me of and from then it was a month long prank war. I couldn't open a locker, go into school, or even enter my own house (he attacked my bathroom ones) without looking at evrything for at least 5 minutes before I did something with them. It ended when I gave up. The guy was clearly crazy about it. When I gave up he humiliated me in front of the whole school. Ever since he laughed at me all the time and said stuff like: "Hey, look! It's the idiot who gave up in the prank war and he said he was better than me!" or "Thats the idiot who tried to mess with me". The thing is that evryone laughed with him. Mostly because they were afraid. Usually when a bully came up, unless it was a serious bully they would take him sown together but since he didn't make them do terrible things Brutus and the others, they didn't really care. Laughing at someone isn't hard or something so they do it. I hated him with all my heart for almost a year but I didn't dare touch him. When I got the charm... It was the time to strike! Ever since then untill the beach incident I've been thinking about it but Ed was strongly against it. Then happened the beach incident and I thought.. It was the time to strike. It was the day after the beach...... 'Part 2: The Ultimate Prank' It was 8:00 in the morning. I was still in bed. It was a Sunday so I wasn't late for school. I was thinking about the events of the day before. After what happened the day I didn't say a word to anyone. I was in deep thought. In fact I think it's the first time I'm thinking about something so much. What annoyed me was that I saved Ed's life and, what do I get in return? Getting backstabbed in the middle of a fight. There was a point in my thinking that I decided to never to speak to Ed again. But then I would never fight cool evil stuff and pretty much have an interesting point in life. My final desicion back then was to sometimes help him but not see him as a friend anymore and not listen to his advice at all. That reminded me of Darren. If Ed chose Jane instead of me and Will, then why should I care about what he says to me about Darren. I went to a shop near my house where I buy my pranks supplys. I haven't been there for a while. Ever since Darren. The shopkepper knew me well I was there almost evryday in the good times. After the Darren thing I didn't even tell the guy why I'm not coming back. I was too sad to enter the shop. When I entered the shop it was clear that he missed me he jumped at me and hugged me asking why I wasn't here so long. The other coustemers looked at him for a second. He totaly looked like a freak when he did that. I told him what happened and I said I thought of the ULTIMATE prank to get revenge and make him stop. It was partialy true. I did plan to pull off the ultimate prank, but I didn't tell him about the charm of course. When I told him the details of my plan he laughed at it saying it will never work. I then told him another thing that was partially true. "Well I guess it's almost imposible to succed but, well... I belive in luck." I said I then pulled out the charm saying it's my luck charm. He still thought it was a joke so he just said he hopes for me that the charm works well in sarcasim. I played along with him acting like I didn't know he was talking in sarcasim. I bought all the things I needed to pull it off. The main item was the charm of course but I didn't want it to look to suspicious. I was about to pay him but he said it was on the house. He said he was so happy I'm back that he is giving it away. He then told me that its going to fail anyway. I ignored his remark and thanked him for the free deal and went to buy Icecream with the money I saved. And then I saw Ed. I saw him on the way to the Icecream shop. I told him to annoy him about the prank I was going to pull off. He was already sad before I told him about it. He was thinking about Jane. The nerve! After what he did to us he doesn't even try to apoligize but instead continues to befriend the enemy! Anyway, when I told him about he forgot evrything about Jane. He started shouting at me angirly that I dare use the charm for such a purpose. I regret it but I was kind of happy that he was angry at me. I just wanted him to feel the pain. He was about to use the sword against me untill he noticed we're at the middle of the street and decided to hold back. He then looked me firmly like he was saying this isn't over and turned around. I kind of lost my apetite so I decided to go home and forget about the icecream. I remembered Ed's look and I thought maybe he's right, but then I remembered how he betrayed me and Will and how he didn't even seem to notice. The day went by faster after that. I wasn't thinking deeply and I wasn't really angry at someone. Just normally spending my time. On the next day I woke up and got ready for school. My mom was happy because I was finally excited for school. The truth was that I couldn't wait to do the prank. Darren always comes to school late so my prank was supposed to happen the second he entered the school. I told my friends about the prank and they spread a rumor that the teachers installed cameras in the main entrance to detect who did something inapropriate near the entrance. The rumor spread so evryone entered by the side door leaving the main one to me. I set the prank up. I didn't really have a full plan but with the charm I could pretty much do anything. I only knew that somehow a bunch of water ballons will fall and any plan to get revenge would backfire. It sounds pretty dumb but it was pretty easy using the charm. I saw Darren in the distance. He walked slow so I knew it would take him about 5 minutes to get to the entrance. I hid behind a bush but someone was already there. It was Ed. He punched me before I could fully realize he was there. He shouted at me again for daring to use the charm for a prank. I didn't expect this to happen. Sure I expected him to try to stop me. But using fist fight? Never in a million years. He told me to fix it or he'll fix me. The thing was that in 2 minutes the he was going to enter and an all out prank war would start when the ballon touches him. I told Ed that but Ed said that I need to ask him to enter in the side entrance but I told he would never listen to me. Ed then said something I never. EVER thought of it. He told me to try to befriend Darren! At first I thought it was crazy. Then I remembered how sad he looked when he entered the school and how after a prank he laughed but then he became sad again for a reason no one knew. I understood the guy. He had no friends. He was lonely. I don't know why but I forgave for evrything he did and I did something crazy. I went to him and apoligized he was close to entering the school but I went over to him and said I'm sorry and that I should never have treated him like that. He was suprised, then he was angry, then he was happy. It was obvious he had mixed feelings about this. In the end he apoligized to me as well. That surprised me. I was NEVER expecting to hear words like that come from him. I put my arm on his shoulder and told him that we should be friends. With my arm on his shoulder I led him to the side entrance. Preventing, what whould have been a full out war. When I was alone with Ed the next time, after school he told me that he was happy I did the right thing. I didn't forgive him yet so I just told him he owes me big time and left. Ed standed on the same spot for a few seconds confused but then he went. Characters *Artie(Story teller) *Ed *Darren Villains *Darren (Formly) Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes